holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lailah
Lailah is a Fire seraph in Tales of Zestiria. She has been living in the Sacred Blade for a long time, waiting for a new Shepherd to appear. During the events of the story, Lailah forms a Prime Lord's contract with Sorey and guides him through his quest to quell the Lord of Calamity. Her true name is Fethmus Mioma, meaning "Lailah the Pure". Statistics *'Name': Lailah, Fethmus Mioma, Lady of the Lake *'Origin': Tales of Zestiria *'Gender': Female *'Age': 1,600+ *'Birthday': September 20 *'Classification': Seraph, Prime Lord, Artes User *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 172 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 48 kg (105.8 lbs) *'Measurement(s)': B87-W60-H88 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Silver with a reddish-green tint *'Main Attire': Long-sleeved red, white, black and lavender dress, red and white heels with ribbons, and multiple decorative green gems *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Fire Manipulation, Artes (Martial, Seraphic and Mystic), Sub-Lord's Pact, Squire's Pact, Enhanced Endurance, Intangibility, Invisibility, Longevity, Genius Intellect *'Standard Equipment': Antique Paper *'Weaknesses': Weak against Water *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Flicker Flame, Pyrogenic Ring, Photon Blaze, Imbuement, Infernal Path, Burning Wings, Blaze Waltz, Phoenix Flight,, Blitz Bomb, Burning Strike, Photon Burst, Flare Vortex, Concerto Infernus, Primal Embrace *'Voice Actor': Carrie Keranen Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Town level, likely City level (Her full power is compared to that of a volcano capable of wiping out an entire city) *'Speed': At least Supersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': At least Class TJ, likely Class PJ *'Durability': At least Town level, likely City level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Several Dozen Meters with Fire Artes *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius *'Fighting Ability': Experienced Appearance Lailah has long silver hair with hints of green and red that is tied back in a high ponytail behind a red and gold headband. She has green eyes, fair skin and wears a long-sleeved, red, white, black, and lavender dress. She wears red and white heels with ribbons that wrap around her legs. Her shoes and dress are decorated with green gems. Personality Personality-wise, Lailah is steadfast and serious, but compassionate as well, warning Sorey to carefully consider his choice of becoming a Shepherd before accepting such a burden. However, she also demonstrates a whimsical side, as she has a knack for making puns and can be overdramatic. Usually, this side of her personality comes out due to her oath with herself, which forbids her from talking about Maotelus or the previous Shepherd. She can also be a bit fixated and excited when dealing with enemies that can curl up like a ball, such as the armadillo hellions. In addition, she has high expectations about it and dreams of meeting the greatest curlist, Arma Dylan. Lailah also has a tendency to place an emphasis on propriety, as she warns Sorey to keep his purity intact; chastises Rose for using what she interprets as a euphemism; and complains, at length, about Zaveid's shirtlessness and womanizing. History Main Skills and Equipment Fire Manipulation: *'Flames of Purification': Martial Artes: *'Flicker Flame': *'Infernal Path': *'Burning Wings': *'Blaze Waltz': *'Phoenix Flight': Seraphic Artes: *'Pyrogenic Ring': *'Photon Blaze': *'Imbuement': *'Blitz Bomb': *'Burning Strike': *'Photon Burst': *'Flare Vortex': Mystic Artes: *'Concerto Infernus': *'Primal Embrace': Sub-Lord's Pact: Squire's Pact: Genius Intellect: *'Worldly Knowledge': Seraph Physiology: *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Enhanced Agility': *'Invisibility': *'Intangibility': *'Longevity': Relationships *Michael *Sorey *Mikleo *Alisha Diphda *Edna *Rose *Dezel *Zaveid *Atakk *Zenrus *Heldalf *Symonne Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Seraph Category:Prime Lord Category:Artes User Category:Tales of Zestiria Characters